Pillow forts and jammies
by RegineDF
Summary: "Well, I need some blankets and pillows for the pillow fort I am making." He said as he marched under one of her arms into the room. Surprised by his bluntness she turned around and saw him scanning the room for the items he needed.


**So this has been floating in my head for some time now. Thought I give it a go, let me know what you think... **

Soft knocks on her door made her look up from the paperwork she needed to get through for tomorrow's meeting. She pushed herself out of the sofa she was occupying and walked over to the door. As she opened it a harsh comment was burning on her tongue to fire at her disturber, but she was met with an empty doorway.

"Hello."

A small voice made her look down, locking eyes with a small brunette boy dressed in a Spiderman footie pajama. Seeing the big blown out smile that was plastered on his face, she couldn't do anything else then smile back at him.

"Can I help you?" She asked, realizing that the boy must have knocked on her door for some reason.

"Well, I need some blankets and pillows for the pillow fort I am making." He said as he marched under one of her arms into the room. Surprised by his bluntness she turned around and saw him scanning the room for the items he needed.

"Does your room don't have those?" She asked taking a step inside the room as well.

"Yes, but we're making an awesome super big one with a password!" The boy happily exclaimed as he looked up to her, pure joy written on his face. She felt a small chuckle escaping her as she saw the boy looking around the room again. Before she could make a suggestion about the predicament about the pillows and sheets, a mocked whispered call from the hallway reached them.

"Henry James Nolan, where are you?" The female voice sounded distressed in her search for the boy.

She looked over to the boy and saw his eyes widen in fear. Before she knew it, he was clinging to her leg. She looked down at him and raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"She used my full name, Auntie Emma never has done that before." He softly said as he pushed himself a little closer to her. "Only mommy does that when she is really really mad at me."

"Oh I see. But I honestly think that it would be better if we would go into the hall and let her know where you are." She said, taking his little hand in hers. He only gave her a small nod so she gave him a comforting squeeze.

Once outside the doorway they saw a blonde running a frustrating hand through her hair as she glanced frantically down the hallway in hopes to find the little boy. Once her eyes fell on the pair standing in the doorway, she let out a sigh of relief and almost ran to them, dropping to her knees in front of Henry, pulling him into her arms letting out a long sigh of relief.

"Don't you ever do that again, little man." The blonde said as she pushed him at arm length to look into his eyes. The boy's cheeks turned a soft red under the intense gaze he was receiving.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly looking at his pajama clad feet. "But I found some more sheets and pillows." He said with a stronger voice, lifting his gaze up to the woman standing next to her which caused the blonde to look up as well. Green locked with brown as their eyes met, an unspoken 'Oh' formed on pale pink lips as she stood up putting her hands into her back pockets in a nervous way.

"I am so sorry for disturbing you."

"It's fine, he had a valid reason to knock on my door." She said looking over at Henry who grinned at her.

"Yeah, that would be my fault. I promised him an awesome pillow fort."

"So I heard." She said with a soft chuckle.

"Well, we will be getting out of your hair, so you can do whatever you were doing before the little man marched in." The woman said, reaching out a hand to Henry who took it with a soft sigh. She let go of the boy's other hand so he could take a step towards his aunt. "Sorry again for disturbing you, euhm… Sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Emma Swan. Aunt of this little one and official babysitter for the night. But maybe we should keep that between us since I kind of lost the kid."

"I'm Regina and I promise your secret about your babysitting skills are safe with me." She said as she took the offered hand to shake it. "But do remind me to never hire you for a babysitting job." The soft laughter from both women vibrated through their a joined hands. Realizing their still connected hands, they both dropped their hand to the side.

"Let's go little man, we still have a pillow fort to build and some movies to watch." Turning around, the pair walked a few door further before Emma took her card key and opened the door for them. Henry glanced one last time in her direction and gave her a little wave before he disappeared into the room followed by Emma who gave her a soft smile.

As the door fell shut behind them, Regina walked into her own room. Once inside she reached for her phone, calling up the only person she knew who would fulfill her request.

* * *

><p>Emma just finished explaining to Henry they had to make a smaller pillow fort then they had in mind, when a knock on their door made them both turn around.<p>

"You ordered something kid?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow in suspicion, before she walked over to the door to open it.

When she opened the door she was met with the bubbling blonde they had met when they had checked in that morning, Kathryn her name was if she recalled it correctly.

"Good evening, Miss. Swan, sorry for disturbing you, but we have a delivery for you." As she spoke 2 men appeared in the hallway, arms loaded with pillows and sheets. Stepping aside to let them in, the bubbling blonde continued. "We had a phone call informing us that you had a shortage of pillows and sheets, so we were happy to bring you some."

To shocked to say anything about what was happening, the men put down their loads on one of chairs and left the room.

"Miss Mills would like to wish you a very pleasant stay here with us and hopes that everything is up to young Henry's standards now."

"Mills as in Regina Mills?" Emma finally snapped out of her daze. "As in owner of this hotel and like a billion other ones around the world?"

"I think a billion is a little overrated, but yes, that Regina Mills." Kathryn said with a soft smile.

"Leave it to the kid to go and knock on her door." Emma muttered more to herself then to the blonde still occupying her doorway.

"Have a nice evening, Miss Swan." Kathryn said with a soft smile.

"Thank you." Emma said to the retreating woman as she closed the door. Turning to Henry who had buried himself into the extra pillows and sheets. She let out a chuckle as she pulled one of the sheets up finding the boy under them. "So how about that pillow fort little man?"


End file.
